


[Podfic] freeze this moment a little bit longer (make each sensation a little bit stronger)

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In the spirit of Valentine’s Day, one of the campus clubs is holding a contest that appears to be a rip-off of The Newlywed Game. The club is holding an open call for any couples who want to compete, with the grand prize being free food from the cafeteria until they graduate.“Steven,” he says slowly, trying to resist the urge to crumple the flier in his fist, “you are aware that we’re not dating, right?”“I know, but c’mon Andrew!” Tapping the paragraph that outlines the prizes with one long finger, he continues, “You seriously want to pass up a chance for free food for the next two years?” He sighs wistfully. “If we win, it’s going to be smoothie bar all day, every day, baby.”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] freeze this moment a little bit longer (make each sensation a little bit stronger)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [freeze this moment a little bit longer (make each sensation a little bit stronger)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394722) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> standrew fake dating y'all. i'm in heaven
> 
> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Text:** [freeze this moment a little bit longer (make each sensation a little bit stronger)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394722)

 **Author:** [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Can You Tell" - Ra Ra Riot

 **Length:** 1:08:00

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/freeze%20this%20moment%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/freeze%20this%20moment.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

PART 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/freeze%20this%20moment%20part%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


PART 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/freeze%20this%20moment%20part%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to doctorkaitlyn for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
